


The Dadsome

by JustAndrea



Series: The Awesome Redemption Arc [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Emperor Awesome headcanons, Estrangement, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Awesome actually never held much resentment towards him, in fact he pretty much understood why he left. He also didn’t think he’d ever see the guy again… Funny how the universe sometimes works out.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had been blocked out slightly by the large Skullship floating in the sky, its tongue stretched out all the way to the ground, acting as the perfect path for dozens - maybe even _hundreds_ of soldiers to walk down and onto the planet below. Even if they were tiny, their status made sure that everyone, tourists and locals alike, moved to the side and stayed out of their way. Still, the people of Bayroceon 8 couldn’t help but watch as the infamous Watchdog army marched along, not one of them daring to look away.

…Though, to be fair, this was more out of awe and curiosity than fear. And, not everyone stayed out of the way. Some people moved a bit closer just to get a good picture or video. Some even took a chance and asked a couple of the Watchdogs for a selfie with them or an autograph - and of course, the soldiers that were asked were more than happy to obliged. 

“Heh, looks like the grunts get to enjoy the ‘good guy’ rep too, huh?” Peepers rolled his eye slightly, though really he couldn’t blame the other Watchdogs too much. It was inevitable honestly, with all the fans the Hater Empire had gotten.

“At least only a few of them are actually stopping while the rest are staying focused,” the commander replied, marking a couple things off on his tablet checklist, “That’s better than usual. And, I suppose a stronger connection to the locals is beneficial in the long run.”

It had certainly helped so far. As soon as the mayor of Bayroceon 8 formed an alliance with the Hater Empire, the Watchdogs were ordered to help with the rebuilding process while others stayed behind, just as guards and lookouts for the planet. Today was no different. Mostly it was just checking up on the finished buildings, starting construction on new ones, making sure there were no problems and that their alliance was still in order, and of course picking up the Watchdogs that had been staying there for the past few months and replacing them with new ones. 

Basically, all standard ‘good guy’ conqueror stuff that, while not quite as exciting as conquering or causing chaos, did serve its purpose and earned them a few crates of the beach planet’s local resources. Although, while Hater had surprisingly fallen into the role of good guy galactic-ruler fairly well over the past several months with only a couple understandable bumps here and there, there was still one thing he planned to do on this planet - something much more important than checking up on construction or trade agreements…

“Alright, Captain Tim? You want the stick back? Huh, huh? You want this stick?! Okaaaay, here it comes agaiiiin~ GO GET IT!” 

Grinning as he threw the stick as hard as he could, Hater then watched as his pet screeched and ran after the stick, kicking up sand and leaving a trail of acid drool before leaping up and biting down on the stick, decimating it in seconds. Obviously proud of destroying his ‘prey’, Tim then decided to celebrate by rolling around in the sand a bit before letting out a screech and running back to his master.

Hater chuckled. “Tim-Tim just loves sand, doesn’t he~?” Sort of a weird thing to love, but still adorable!

“Yes Sir, he certainly does,” Peepers dryly agreed while he and Awesome - who had already finished his assigned construction work for the day - continued to watch with expressions of either amusement (Awesome) or slight annoyance (Peepers). Still, at least it was a nice day. “I guess we know why Lord Hater wanted to stop here personally…”

“Guess so,” Awesome shrugged, smiling a bit at the scene, “Can’t really blame a dude for wanting to have some fun with his pet. …Even if his pet is pretty freaky.”

“Ha! ‘Freaky’ doesn’t even _begin_ to describe that little monster…”

“Seriously?” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit at the commander. “Come on, Peeps. C.T’s not _that_ bad.” 

“You’re only able to say that because you actually have teeth to bite back with if it attacks you!” Peepers retorted. 

“That’s-! …Okay yeah, that’s kinda true.” “Of course is it.” Awesome glanced back up at Hater. The skeletal lord had finally ran out of sticks and driftwood to throw, so he had resorted to throwing his robot arm, though he didn’t look any less happy about the game because of it. Such a dork… But, maybe dorks weren’t _totally_ lame…

Awesome’s smile returned a bit as he stretched slightly, enjoying the warmth of the bright beach sun on his skin. “…But yeah, I can totes see why you guys decided to take this planet,” he mentioned, thinking it was best to change the subject, “It’s really not that bad of a place. Not the best or coolest beach planet I’ve ever seen-” His home planet, as well Seashoronicus 5 and Planet Ziziks, definitely took that title- “But still, it’s got some charm, and I’ve heard from Ted that apparently this place has some killer kebabs.”

Peepers hummed, nodding slightly. “Not only that, but the ores, glass and trees - or rather, their bark - that are created and grown here are quite strong, making for plenty of good and useful materials that have already been proven to be useful to the Empire.” He paused, rubbing the side of his head slightly. He glanced up, and immediately started to squint, even after he looked back down. “Ugh, but if you ask me, it’s a bit _too_ sunny…”

“Heh, maybe you should trade that helmet of yours in for a sun hat while you’re here,” Awesome suggested with a small smirk. Peepers shot him a bit of a glare, and the shark held his hands up a bit, though his smirk didn’t fall. “Hey, I’m just trying to help, dude. And come on, a hat would look better on you than a visor.”

But the commander just scoffed. Honestly, both options sounded like they would look ridiculous on him. However- “I think I may have a better solution,” he told him as he started to walk away, knowing he wouldn’t really be missed as long as Hater was still focused on his and Tim’s game of fetch. Of course, being a bit curious now, Awesome followed. 

Unlike the other beach planets in the Galaxy, the boardwalk on this one had more stalls and stands with the occasional shop (which were usually small enough to only fit a couple people at a time) rather than a bunch of tacky yet still somehow appealing souvenir stores. 

Needless to say, it made for a fairly unique walk, not to mention all the sights and smells of the food and drinks that most of the stands were selling. Most of it was made with fish, some of it was fried, but all of it looked absolutely delicious - so much so that it actually distracted Awesome long enough for him to lose track of Peepers.

“Well, partially my fault, and partially his for being so short,” he told himself as he tore his gaze away from a vendor selling yakitori and started searching. Since it was after lunchtime, the boardwalk wasn’t too busy. So, even if it was fairly crowded, he could still easily walk around, and luckily after just a few minutes of looking, he managed to catch a glimpse of a sharp, plastic lightning bolt sticking out from the side of an umbrella stand. “Heh, gotcha, Peepsqueak.” 

A beach umbrella really wasn’t too bad of an idea. …Even if some of the umbrellas that were being sold had a couple of small holes in them. Peepers must have noticed this too - even if he wasn’t close enough to understand, Awesome could still tell that the commander was starting to raise his voice a bit. Thankfully, the vendor must have been pretty calm, since he didn’t hear anyone yell back at him, even as he got closer to the stall. 

“Don’t you have any that are brand new? As in, still in the packaging? Or all these all used and resold items?” Peepers questioned, letting just a bit of an accusing tone slip into his voice.

The vendor, who was sitting relaxed under the huge umbrella that covered his whole ‘shop’ (obviously not for sale) and sipping a lukewarm ThunderBlazz, gave a small shrug. “Sorry, little man. There’s not much I can do for you if you want something completely new. Although…” He reached behind him, and after digging through a small box, he pulled out a light red parasol. Being a lot closer now, Awesome could start to see more of Peepers, as well as the fairly muscular arm that was handing him the accessory.

“This one is barely used,” he explained, “Bought and forgotten about until just recently.”

Peepers narrowed his eye a bit as he cautiously took the parasol. It took a bit of work to open it up, which he supposed made sense if it really was barely used, but it didn’t have any holes. “Hmm… I want a fifteen percent discount on it, otherwise I’m taking my business elsewhere.”

The vendor chuckled slightly. “Sure, I can do fifteen.” Peepers nodded, quickly getting out a handful of credits from his wallet. The exchange was quick and wordless, and Peepers walked away without so much as a thank you. Though, considering how chill the owner seemed, Awesome didn’t think he really minded.

“Huh, didn’t really take you as a parasol kind’a guy,” he admitted as the commander walked back towards him, “But hey, if it works, it works.” Even if they weren’t exactly cool, they were effective.

“Exactly,” Peepers replied, adjusting the angle he was holding his parasol at ever so slightly (for maximum shade), “Plus, if this thing really is barely used, I should be able to use it whenever I need to. So at least I didn’t buy it just to use it once.” There were plenty of sunny planets out there, and the more prepared he was for any environment out there, the better.

“Heh, yep. But I still say a hat would’ve worked just as well, and would look pretty good too. Heck, I would have even helped you-” Awesome saw something move just a few feet in front of him, and for a moment, this sudden movement made him look up - and as soon as he saw him, Awesome became totally silent. 

The umbrella vendor had stepped out of his shady oasis and was now adjusting the umbrellas and parasols that Peepers had moved during his search. He had a couple more under his arms as well, probably wanting to stock up (and add a few more no-holes ones to the selection). But that wasn’t what caught Awesome’s attention. No, far from it.

“…Awesome?” Peepers blinked, giving the shark-man a curious look. The guy was completely frozen… But, he didn’t look afraid or even nervous. Just sort of shocked… and, maybe a bit curious? “Awesome!” he said again, but rather than getting a reply, Awesome just started to walk forward and back towards the umbrella stand.

The vendor of course glanced up at him, flashing a casual smile. “Hey,” he greeted with a small nod, “You looking for something?”

“I, uh… Not really. Just, like, wanted to… you know…” He glanced away slightly as his words trailed off. Honestly, he just wasn’t sure how to end that sentence, especially since he still didn’t totally know for sure… But who else could it be?

After all, there weren’t too many other shark-people left their home planet.

The older shark-man stared at him for a moment, not really understanding but shrugging nonetheless. “Alright, well… Yeah.” He went back to restocking, and Awesome looked back up at him. 

The skin covering his head was grey, with just a bit of white near his mouth and under his chin. The rest of his body was fairly tan, though Awesome’s was definitely darker. His age definitely showed with the faint wrinkles under his eyes, but he wasn’t an old man either. If Awesome had to guess, the guy looked about forty-five, maybe fifty. Which would make sense…

His clothing was pretty casual too. Faded green, loose fitting swim-shorts, a dark grey tank-top, a bracelet on his left wrist that was made out of teeth (probably his own, considering how often shark-people had to deal with losing them) and no shoes. It didn’t look sloppy though, nor did Awesome suspect that it was the only thing he had to wear. 

All in all, the vendor really did seem like a nice, super chill dude… which was what allowed him enough nerve to speak up again.  “So uh,” Awesome started to say, getting the elder shark-man to glance back at him, “I actually did come over for a reason. I… I sorta thought that I recognized you from somewhere.”

“Oh?” He stood up straight, giving a curious look, “What? Do you and I know each other from way back or something?”

“Sorta… Your name is Makoto, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “And what’s your name, kid?”

“Awesome.” He paused, and when he noticed the blank look on Makoto’s face, he held back a wince and added, “But uh, you probably remember me as Herschel.”

“Herschel…” Slowly, realization crept onto his face, his eyes widening. “No way… Seriously, Herschel?!” Makoto started to smile. “I can’t believe it…”

Unable to help himself, Awesome gave a small smile in return. “Heh, yeah… Guess it’s been some time, huh Dad?” “Yeah, no doubt about that…”

“…Wait, _WHAT?!_ ” 

Turning around, the two of them saw Hater and Peepers (as well as a very tuckered out Captain Tim snoozing in Hater’s arms) staring at them in shock. “He’s your dad?” Hater questioned while his commander could only stare (and wonder how he didn’t catch the resemblance before), “And he lives here?!”

“Yep, apparently,” Awesome replied, turning back to his father, “Dad, these are-” He paused. Rivals? Bosses? Bros? “-Just some cool guys that are letting me crash with them for a while. Lord Hatey- er, Hater, and Commander Peepers. Guys, this is my dad.”

“Call me Makoto,” the older shark-man added, smiling a bit at Hater, “Nice costume, by the way.”

Hater blinked. “What costume?”

“…Oh. Uh, nevermind.”

Peepers narrowed his eye a bit. There hadn’t been any malice in the comment, but even so… “You must have just arrived in this galaxy then if you don’t know who Lord Hater is,” he stated.

But in response, Makoto just shrugged. “Eh, more like I don’t check the Interplanetary news too often. Mostly I just tend to keep to my own business, you know? I’ll hear about the stuff that happens on the boardwalk or with my pals here, but that’s about it.”

“Hmph… Considering the situation, that’s not too surprising,” he mumbled barely being heard.

Awesome however did hear it and shot him a glare, but still managed to keep his cool. “Well, we could totally get you caught up on stuff if you want us to. I mean, a lot has happened in the last few months, and years…” So much so that it was still sort of hard to believe at times.

But Makoto waved the thought away. “Nah, what do I care about what happened to the rest of the Galaxy if it’s in the past anyway? Besides, I’m more curious about you, kiddo. For one, I never really expected you to join an army,” he said with a bit of an eyebrow raise, finally noticing that his son was wearing a uniform, “Or wear all that black.”

Awesome could feel his face start to heat up slightly. “O-Oh, uh, well, yeah.” Ugh, flarpin’ uniforms! First Flex seeing him in it, and now his dad? _Seriously?!_ “Well, like, it’s not a permanent thing but, like, basically Peeps and Hater are training me in combat and stuff while I crash with them, and in exchange I help them and their army out with stuff. But, yeah, totally not permanent - and trust me, I only wear this when I have to.”

“Heh, sounds like a pretty good deal,” Makoto nodded, giving his son a small, approving smile. And as he watched this, Peepers’ scowl reluctantly softened a bit… Even if the older shark-man still annoyed him on some level, Peepers had to admit that he wasn’t _horrible_. At least he sounded somewhat genuine and wasn’t obnoxious. Maybe Awesome just inherited that side of him from some other member of his family… “So, since being a soldier doesn’t have to be a full-time gig for you, I take it Odie actually ended up retiring and gave you the old kingdom?”

Awesome rolled his eyes. “Ugh, yeah, eventually. …Wait, ‘Odie‘?”

“My nickname for her,” Makoto said simply, a playful smirk now on his lips, and his son couldn’t help but snicker at the thought. He couldn’t imagine anyone being allowed to call the stern and sophisticated Empress Odellia something like ‘Odie‘. 

“So wait,” Hater started to say, getting their attention again, “If Awesome’s mom is - or, was - a queen or emperor or whatever, then… What does that make you?” Peepers nodded, curious to know that as well as just why Makoto was there in the first place - why he had apparently been off his home planet for so long that he couldn’t even recognize his own son right away.

Both of the sharks’ smiles faltered a bit, though Makoto didn’t get too frazzled. “I guess since I married her, that _technically_ makes me a royal but, I doubt Odie or anyone else considers me as such. So, I’m pretty much just a normal guy, enjoying the rays and this ocean and selling umbrellas and parasols to make a living.”

“Oh,” Hater nodded, satisfied by that - though Peepers certainly wasn’t. However, before he could try to prod him with any other questions, his communicator beeped, effectively pausing the conversation. 

“Ugh, what?” he answered, listening for a couple moments before nodding, his annoyance fading just a little. “Alright then…” Hanging up, Peepers then turned to his lord. “Well Sir, it looks like all the construction goals we’ve scheduled for today’s visit have been completed!” Awesome’s smile immediately fell. 

“And that was the last thing on the list, right?” Hater asked, if only to double check. He really had been getting better at remembering things and staying on task, even if he still occasionally got distracted or procrastinated on duties.

In response, Peepers could only give a proud smile. “Yes Sir! So, if you’re ready, we can start gathering up the Watchdogs and head out!”

“Hey, wait-” The commander looked back to Awesome, and was surprised at just how disappointed he looked. “Seriously? We have to go already? I mean-” He glanced over at his father before looking back at Peepers. “Like, can’t we just stay for like a couple more-”

“We have to keep on schedule,” Peepers retorted, though he held back on the sternness ever so slightly. To try and soften the blow a bit, he added, “And besides, we’ll return to Bayroceon 8 in four months so we can switch around the on-planet Watchdogs.” Of course, that didn’t do much to cheer Awesome up. Four months was _way_ too long to wait! Thankfully though, there was one other possible solution…

“You know,” Makoto said, “I’m actually free for a few hours tonight, and I know a few great places that are worth swinging by. So, if you guys are able to, you could stay and hang, and you’d still be able to leave in the morning, so-”

“Yeah! Totally!” Awesome grinned, not even bothering to check with his comrades. Of course Peepers tried to object, but he was never even given a chance to. “Sounds like a great plan to me! I mean, what’s an extra few hours going to hurt, right?”

“Heh, yeah,” Makoto smiled, “I wouldn’t think that too many people would be opposed to spending more time on a beach, do you?” 

The two sharks-men chuckled and, knowing deep down that arguing and pulling rank would just cause more trouble than it was worth, Peepers just narrowed his eye again. “Speak for yourself…” he mumbled.

()()()()()()()()()

“Now you do realize that we’re only doing this because of irregular circumstances. Don’t expect us to postpone our galactic schedule every time you find a planet you like.”

“Yeah, I know,” Awesome nodded, glancing at the still-annoyed commander through the reflection.

“Good. …And I expect you to complete an extra hour of training sometime tomorrow.” To some it might have sounded like a punishment, but honestly Peepers was just accounting for any damage done by possible drinking and partying.

The shark-man nodded again. “Got it,” he said before pursing his lips, carefully running a tube of dark purple over them.

“Alright then. …And remember, our take-off time tomorrow is-”

“5:30 AM, I know! I’ve got it, Peeps! Grop!” Practically slamming the lipstick down, he turned to scowl at the commander. “You’ve told me that, like, five times now! What is your deal?!” Awesome had honestly thought that he would’ve loosened up just a little after the whole breakfast party thing, but it looked like he was wrong.

“I-!” “He’s got a point, Peepers, you are being really annoying,” Hater commented, not even glancing up from his portable game (and therefore blind to the glare Peepers was giving him).

The Watchdog held back a sigh. “I’m just making sure that you know,” he replied as calmly as he could, “Because I can tell you right now, if you’re late, we won’t be flying back to get you.”

Awesome scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. After all the grief Peepers had been giving him the last few hours, being left behind honestly didn’t seem like that bad of an idea. 

“So, what are you and your dad going to be doing anyway?” Hater asked, deciding to change the subject - both to avoid another annoying argument, and just because he was curious. “I mean, what do parents even do with their kids when they’re all grown up?”

“Nag them, mostly,” Awesome replied, allowing a bit of bitterness to slip into his voice before his smile returned, “But that’s only what the lame or frustrating parents do. Nah, my dad’s probably just going to take the two of us to a few of the local clubs and bars he knows for some sweet drinks and some even sweeter beats~!” Maybe even to an awesome party too, since he did mention having a few friends on the planet.

“Of course,” Peepers muttered, shaking his head a bit. Awesome’s grin faltered, once again becoming a scowl.

“Uhhh, bro? Contrary to what _you_ think, not everyone out there in the Galaxy hates having fun, alright?”

The commander started to fume. “I’ve got nothing against having fun, as long as it’s reasonable! …And you know, it is possible for people to have too much fun and forget about the things they should be doing. Or even who they should be with…”

“…” Awesome clenched his fists, and in a second, he was standing up and towering over the little eyeball. Of course, once he noticed this, Hater sat up as well, giving his former enemy a glare that made him back off almost immediately. Still, the anger stayed. “…You just don’t get it,” he mumbled.

“Don’t get what?” Peepers questioned cautiously.

“Just, like-… It’s a totally normal thing for the families on my planet, you know? For dads to just leave and have their own lives.” He gave a small scoff. “Happens so much that when a dad does actually stick around, _he’s_ the one people stare at, not the Mom-Only families.”

Peepers blinked, unable to really say anything to that. “Wait… So, the dads on your planet just leave and go to another planet? They don’t even visit at all?”

Awesome paused. “…Well, no. They don’t, like, _leave_ leave. They’re still around, and I guess they visit every once in a while…” Every other kid usually got to see their father once or twice a year- “But they’ve still got their own lives and stuff, things to do and other people to see, and that’s totally fine!” 

His face then became a bit sterner as he shifted his gaze back down to his commander. “I know you don’t get it but… Just ‘cause he’s out here doesn’t make him a bad guy, alright? He had legit reasons for leaving, even if they don’t seem legit to you. He’s still my dad, and he wants to hang with me, so I’m _going_ to hang with him.” At least for one night. One night would be enough, for now.

“…Right,” Peepers said finally, glancing away from the shark-man’s strong stare for just a moment before meeting it with a look of understanding. “That’s… That’s reasonable. And, I’m sorry if I disrespected you. …Or him,” he added after a moment, though the last bit didn’t seem nearly as sincere as the rest.

Still, Awesome shrugged. “Whatevs. It’s cool, bro,” he said, his voice not exactly sounding forgiving, but at least it wasn’t angry.

“…We should probably get going, just so you can finish getting ready,” he said suddenly. 

Awesome didn’t usually ask for or even need privacy - he never felt like he had anything to really hide, at least not physically, but even so he didn’t try to stop them. Instead, he just gave a simple, “Yeah, see ya…” and with that, the two of them left the bedroom and started walking down the hall. 

“…I know you guys argue a lot but, geez,” Hater mumbled, scowling slightly. He hadn’t seen them go at it like that since Awesome’s first day - though he had seen a few smaller arguments afterwards, and they had still been just as aggravating to listen to. 

“I honestly wasn’t trying to start a fight,” Peepers replied quietly in an attempt to defend himself, though when he thought about it, perhaps he did go a bit too far… “I guess I was just… frustrated.”

“…” Hater glanced down at him, looking a bit curious now. “So, why do you hate his dad anyway? I mean, he doesn’t seem nearly as annoying as Awesome used to be. So what’s the big deal about him?”

Peepers looked away, clenching his fists. Whether or not the elder shark-man was annoying was the farthest thing from his mind…

Awesome had, admittedly, come a long way. Sure, Peepers was still frustrated with him and his various mannerisms and attitudes at times, and when the time finally came where he would leave the Skullship, Peepers couldn’t really imagine himself asking him to stay permanently. But even so, Awesome had made some remarkable progress. Much to Peepers’ surprise, he had ended up putting in the actual work required into getting stronger and more skillful combat-wise. 

He had become much more responsible in the last few months, hardly ever trying to skip sessions with most of his complaining stopping after his first mission. Even when they sometimes argued or tried to annoy each other, he’d still listen to Peepers’ instructions and advice on various fighting styles and weaponry rather than try to ignore it or claim that he didn’t need to learn anything. The fact that Awesome was a lot more respectful these days as well (save for the various nicknames) also helped raise Peepers’ opinion of him quite a bit, allowing him to give some respect right back. But, perhaps what pleased the commander the most though was just the fact that Awesome was no longer relying on hollow popularity or status or appearances. He was no longer claiming that he deserved success and respect just because of who he was and not because of any real accomplishment or power.

Simply put, maybe the shark-man still wasn’t his friend personally, but he had certainly grown into a worthy and competent ally, and maybe even a decent person. …Which was why Peepers didn’t want all that hard work and progress to just be thrown away, all thanks to a guy who could very well end up being more of a temptation for Awesome than an actual parent…

The commander gave a light sigh. “Honestly, Sir… I’m more concerned about the possible influence he could give than the man himself…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda random but, I like to imagine Makoto with the voice of Steve Blum, just because that Spike Spiegel style of ‘subtle, chill yet still noticeable and admirable’ coolness works well for him, plus it makes for a good complimenting/contrasting element to Awesome’s ‘loud and bold’ style of coolness. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will be up soon! ^v^


	2. Chapter 2

It was about sunset by the time Awesome stepped out of the Skullship’s ‘jaw’ and onto its long tongue. From high above, he could still see a few stragglers left on the beach, wanting to enjoy just a few more minutes on the sand or in the water. 

Most of the tourists and locals however were on the boardwalk, either grabbing some supper or heading home. Unsurprisingly, there were quite a few Watchdogs among the crowd, eager to enjoy their few extra hours of downtime on Baroceon.

Not that he could really blame them though. Going out somewhere was always better than being forced to stay inside a stuffy ship all the time. But before he could go and join them, Awesome made sure to take one last look at himself. Sure, this wasn’t exactly a first impression moment, but his dad had already seen him in one sorta lame outfit that day, Awesome didn’t want him to see him in another one. But thank Grop for Handy and teleportation mail delivery (even if the shipping price was a bit outrageous). 

With his uniform left behind in his room, he was now wearing a tank top with blue and pink paint splatters on it (perfect for a sunny and colorful setting like a beach), bright purple pants and silver fingerless gloves. A gold chain with a smaller yet still shiny and cool charm version of his ‘A’ medallion on it hung around his neck. Finally, he had finished off the outfit with a pair of white heeled sandals. Of course, he had also decided to go with the purple lipstick, just to mix things up a bit, as well as a dark blue eyeshadow.

Smiling in approval of himself, Awesome headed down the tongue and stepped onto the boardwalk. He only had to wait a few minutes or so before he spotted a grey dorsal fin above the heads of the crowd. “Hey!” he shouted, giving a small wave, “Over here!”

“Oh, hey.” The older shark-man quickly maneuvered through the sea of tourists, and gave Awesome a smile once he could fully see him. “There you are, kiddo.” He was still wearing his homemade shark-tooth bracelet and dark grey tank top, though now he was wearing a opened, dark blue jacket over it. His swim shorts had been traded in for a pair of faded brown pants, and on his feet were black sandals. It wasn’t that cool of an outfit but it still looked pretty good - definitely not lame or dorky. 

“Heh, yep, here I am,” Awesome replied coolly, grinning back at him, “So Dad, do you know where our first awesome stop of the night is going to be?”

Makoto nodded. “Sure do,” he said simply before turning to the left and leading the way down another path of the boardwalk - this one being a lot less crowded, but also more thin and not quite as exciting. 

“Huh…” Maybe it was an exclusive place? Shrugging, Awesome followed him, and glanced around at the smaller shops and stalls as they walked. A few of them actually had candles or small lanterns hanging above them, glowing warmly and lighting the way as the sky grew darker. “…Sorta like the lights on the surface back home,” he mumbled.

“Hm?” Makoto glanced back at him, “Your mom actually let you go up to the surface?”

“Well, sometimes.” Like the times when she had no idea he was even visiting the streets and boardwalks of the surface - or, as the island was called in her words at least, the ‘Surface-land Swamp-Pool’. “It’s a really cool place, you know? Definitely a lot different from the towns and cities below it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Makoto nodded, “I visited the island a couple times, and I had a good time. It’s probably changed a lot though, since the last time I saw it.”

Awesome smiled. “Definitely,” he replied, a bit of pride slipping into his voice.

Turning another corner, Awesome could see that they were reaching a dead end, where the stalls were a bit more separated and a couple tables and benches sat at the end of the path. It didn’t really matter though, since his father had stopped walking, and was instead standing at one of the ‘restaurant’s’ front counters. 

“Ey, Mako!” The chef - a man who sorta looked like a starfish but with hair and an extra pair of arms - greeted, “Haven’t seen you in a while!”

“I’ve just been busy,” Makoto shrugged, giving a small smirk as he sat down on one of the bar stools near the counter, “Just a couple of the usual along with whatever he-” He gestured towards Awesome, who still hadn’t taken a seat and was instead just sort of staring at the two of them, as well as the stall. Honestly, the place looked so old, how the grop was it still standing? “-get him whatever he wants too. And, maybe we could add the friends discount onto that bill~?” He asked as he flashed a charming smile at him.

The starfish chef rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re my best customer, Mako, otherwise I would tossed you out on your tail fin before you could even think the word ‘discount’!” Despite the harsh words though, Makoto just laughed it off, with the chef soon joining him. However, once the chuckles died down, all eyes were on Awesome. “So kid, what are you havin’?”

“Oh, uh-” He looked up again, but couldn’t see any real sign or menu anywhere, “I guess I’ll have whatever he’s having?” He couldn’t do better than a local recommendation, right? “Oh, and Blue Smawaii. Haven’t had one of those in a while.”

“Sorry kid, can’t make a Blue Smawaii,” the chef replied bluntly as he got to work, opening up the cooler behind the counter, “Only bottled drinks here. But, I can still get ya the two grilled shrimp kebabs.”

“Oh… Well, that’s cool,” Awesome said, trying not to look too disappointed. Instead, he gave a small smile as he sat down. “Heh, guess I’m gonna get to try one of those awesome kebabs that one of the guys who was stationed here told us all about.”

“Oh no, that place is always packed,” Makoto told him, giving a dismissive wave, “If we try to go now, there’s no way we’d get in. Besides, the kebabs here have the same taste for a cheaper price. Even for not having any fingers, Reg still knows how to make a good grilled shrimp.”

The younger shark-man’s smile faltered, but he didn’t say anything as the two silently watched Reg wash the shrimp before beginning to stick them onto the skewers. 

“…So, why don’t you tell me some more about the stuff you’ve been up to,” he heard his father say after a few moments, “We still have some stuff to catch up on, right?”

Awesome glanced over at him, his smile slowly returning. “…Heh, yeah, totes.” So, he started telling him about some of the sweet parties he’d thrown, the various victories he’d had, some of the people he had met, and he even told him about some of the things he had done as a kid like becoming the star of his dance class and eventually developing his own style. And, as an added bonus, since his dad didn’t know about them in the first place, he wasn’t forced to mention any of his failures or any incidents involving _her_. Definitely a great added bonus.

There weren’t too many questions or even much excitement from Makoto’s side of the conversation, but there wasn’t any signs of boredom or disapproving glares (things he was more than used to getting from his other parent) either, so Awesome took it as a good sign that he was enjoying the conversation. And honestly… Awesome was too, even if it wasn’t anything too exciting or cool. It was still admittedly just sort of… well, nice!

Although, there was one instance of disapproval from his father, and it was right after Awesome had finished sharing the story about a certain party…

“Wait-” Makoto quickly swallowed his bite of shrimp, “So, you destroyed her whole house? And you didn’t tell her about it until _after_ she came home?”

“Yeahhhh…” Holding back his laughter, Awesome just gave a sheepish smile, “I mean, I didn’t know the party would get THAT crazy! …Well, okay I did but I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal! I mean, like, it was at her summer off-planet home, so she still had her winter off-planet home that she could crash at!”

“Still, I can kinda see why she would be pretty pissed at you for that one,” Makoto lightly argued, not exactly looking too pleased about the incident either. Awesome however just rolled his eyes. Sure, maybe he did feel a bit awkward about some of his other destructive parties when he thought back on them, given that lots of planets in their Galaxy were destroyed not too long ago… But this party? He didn’t feel too bad about it at all. 

Thankfully, Makoto didn’t intend to scold him too much on the matter. “Trust me, I know she’s not the easiest person to deal with,” he said as he turned away slightly, “But Odie’s not the worst. Difficult to please, but not the worst.”

“If you say so,” his son mumbled, pausing for a moment before quickly finishing off the rest of his kebab. 

Soon enough, their meal was finished, the bill was paid, and the two shark-men were back on their way. The sky was darker now, with a few stars managing to twinkle bright enough to be seen. The boardwalk was a lot emptier too, but thankfully this was just one part of the planet. 

“Huh,” Awesome started to say casually, putting his arms behind his head, “This place practically looks deserted. Guess everyone’s just out doing their own thing at clubs or bars or whatever.”

“Guess so,” Makoto shrugged before glancing over at him, “So, anything else you’ve got to tell me?”

While it was kind of nice to know that he really was interested, Awesome shook his head. “Nah, not really. But hey, I’m sure you’ve got TONS of stuff to tell me. Your own rad stories, cool people that you’ve met over the years, maybe even some awesome places that you’ve been to here on Baroceon? Heck, I bet there’s plenty of fun things to do here!”

Makoto paused, and after a moment, he smirked slightly. “Yeah, I guess there are some pretty fun things to do here, and some guys I know that are pretty cool. Think you’d be up for it, kiddo?”

“You know it~!” Awesome replied, practically shouting his answer.

“Heh, alright.” With that, Makoto continued, once again leading the way while his son excitedly followed, grinning the whole way. 

()()()()()()()()()()

Needless to say, where they ended up going wasn’t exactly the place Awesome expected. 

After fifteen minutes of walking, the two had traveled from the boardwalk, to a street, to a small neighborhood that sat on a small hill, giving a somewhat decent view of the ocean. 

“Most of the other guys should be here, since it’s a Friday,” Makoto said as he knocked on the wood of the sliding door. A muffled voice answered, and he slid the door open. Almost immediately, he was met with several greetings. “Hey Mako!” “Wow, you’re actually here this week? Thought maybe you forgot about us.” “Or maybe he just wants to get his pockets emptied.”

“Heh, you wish, Brock,” Makoto smirked, making his way inside. Of course Awesome followed him, and was glad to see that the living room of this house looked at least a little bit bigger and newer than the house looked on the outside. Still, there wasn’t much to it. Just a few dudes sitting around a table, a bowl of chips, and some playing cards. There wasn’t even a radio there to play background music. 

If there was any consolation though, at least the guys there looked kinda cool, along with looking just as chill as his dad. “So who’s the kid?” one guy - a green alien with three eyes and a shell on his back - asked.

“Guys, this is Hersch-” “Awesome.” “Ah, right. This is Awesome, my son. He’s here visiting for the night, and I just figured we could both have a pretty fun time here.” Not having any problem with that, most of the guys scooted over to make room while the three-eyed man went to go get a couple more chairs. 

In return for their welcome, Awesome just gave them a small smile and a ‘S’up?’. “Heh, I can see the resemblance between you two,” another man - one with eyestalks and tentacle arms - commented.

The man next to him however - a dark grey guy with small, black spikes along his back and limbs - didn’t look nearly as impressed as he looked up and down at Awesome’s outfit. “ _Kawarini musume o tsurete kita no wa tashikadesu ka?_ “ he muttered. 

Unfortunately for him, it was just loud enough for Makoto to hear it, and in one swift movement, he had hooked his hand under the guy’s arm (making sure to avoid the spikes). He then lifted him up, high enough so that he could see Makoto’s very unamused look. The guy cringed, wincing at the pain. “H-Hey, come on, Mako! It was just a joke!”

“Yeah well, how about we keep these ‘jokes’ to a minimum, alright Mori?” Makoto told him before promptly dropping him back in his seat. Awesome couldn’t help but give a small smirk at the incident, though it quickly fell once he saw the cheap looking chairs that he and his dad would be sitting in. 

However, when he saw that Makoto had no problem with them, Awesome swallowed his complaints and sat down next to him. “You guys up for a drink?” Brock asked. 

The younger shark-man grinned. “Tc’ch, always, bro!”

The others chuckled a bit at that. They could still remember when drinking was fun and exciting for them, even if it was a long time ago. “Pick your favorite, kid,” the man with the tentacles said as her reached under the table and pulled out the various bottles they had to choose from. Once again, Awesome was met with total disappointment.

Cheap beer. Nothing but cheap, generic, barely worth drinking and totally lame beer. Grop, they didn’t even have Thunderblazz! Who didn’t have Thunderblazz?! Still, he was a bit thirsty, so he just picked the best of the worst and forced himself to take a small sip, holding back a grimace. What he wouldn’t give for a margarita or a pina colada or, heck, even just a few jello shots right now…

Once he had finished collecting all the playing cards (as well as a bit of cash from everyone except Awesome, who was allowed to have a ‘freebie round’ since it was his first game), Brock began passing them out to everyone, allowing both the game and any remaining conversations to continue.

Awesome tried to listen and add to their conversation, he really did! Because hey, maybe these guys were just taking a break, and before long they’d break out the good stuff and do things that were _actually_ fun to do on a Friday night. There was still a chance of that, right?

…Well, after several minutes passed, it definitely didn’t look too likely. And, once the conversation shifted from just sharing what had happened to you recently to discussing the prices of fishing nets and boardwalk food, Awesome completely tuned out…

()()()()()()()()()()()()

“A pretty good last game, huh?” Makoto asked as he walked out of the house about twenty five credits richer. Nothing too big - their pots and the amounts they put in them each round, never were - but it was still something.

Awesome, who was in the middle of yawning, quickly replied, “Uh, yeah, totally. Heh, didn’t know you were such a card shark…”

“Eh, I think I was just lucky tonight,” Makoto shrugged, still smiling a bit, “But I’ll admit, I still know how to play my cards right. You know, once I actually have the right cards in my hand.”

The sky was already starting to lighten up, with Baroceon’s nights being a couple hours shorter than most thanks to its placement within its system. The sky was sorta cloudy however, so any sunlight that was starting to appear was mixed with plenty of shadows and shade. The air was cool, and Awesome could hear a few gulls chirping in the distance (far in the distance, thankfully). Despite his night turning out to be completely and utterly boring, he could admit that this moment at least was pretty peaceful.

After a moment or two however, the mood was ruined a bit when he picked up on the scent of smoke, his snout scrunching up a bit in response. Glancing over, he quickly found the source of the smoke, and couldn’t help but stare at it. “…You smoke?”

“Hm?” Makoto met his gaze as he blew out another smoke cloud, “Yeah. …Is that ‘not cool’ or-?”

“Oh, no it’s cool. I mean, I’ve got nothin’ against it,” he replied, though he still had a bit of a confused expression, “It’s just - I don’t really remember you smoking before. …But, I guess I was only a couple years old at the time and, like, we _were_ living underwater so-”

“Yeah…” He sighed, “It’s not something I do too often but, hey, it makes a pretty good substitute for the heavier stuff.” 

The heavier stuff… If he had been surprised by his dad smoking, he really should have been even more surprised by that. However, all Awesome could focus on instead was the second set of implications behind those words: That his father actually did live the exciting, partying, wild life he’d always imagined he did, at least at one point. 

…So, what had happened to it? 

Finishing off his cigarette, Makoto gave another sigh and tossed it onto the old, wooden boards. Awesome made sure to step on it, crushing it as he walked forward. A bit of sunlight landed the side of his face, warming it for just a moment before disappearing, blocked by another purple tinted cloud. 

“So, you have a good time tonight, kiddo?” he asked as they turned a corner. The Skullship was still floating above the boardwalk, mouth opened despite it still being an hour and a half before Awesome’s set returned time. 

“Uh, yeah. It was… alright,” the younger shark-man answered, barely able to force a smile. For a moment, he wondered if his father would even notice.

But, whether it was considered a good thing or a bad thing, Makoto did notice. “Just alright?” he asked as he glanced back at his son, “Well, did you actually have a good time or not?”

“Yeah, sure,” Awesome shrugged, his eyes now on his feet, “I mean, it was, like, a pretty good time. So, yeah.”

Makoto stopped. Turning around, he crossed his arms and gave his son a flat look. “You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings, you know. So come on, what’s wrong? What didn’t you like about it?”

“…” The younger shark-man sighed, forcing himself to look up at his father. “Okay, like… it wasn’t a terrible night or anything! I can promise that I legit enjoyed some parts of it. But, like… I guess I was just, you know, expecting more?”

“…And why’s that?” Makoto asked, more out of curiosity than accusation.  

“Why not?” Awesome retorted, “Like, I just figured that when you started talking about great places and hanging out, I thought you were talking about going to clubs and partying and doing stuff that’s actually cool and fun! Because honestly, why wouldn’t you want to spend your life doing that? _That’s_ the stuff that’s worth doing, and _that_ would actually be worth leaving for so that you could do it all, not just-!”

He stopped, his voice dying in his throat as his body froze. Grop… did he really just say that? His dad was staring at him, his eyes widened slightly. As the few seconds of silence passed, the air was so tense that not even a crashing asteroid could tear their eyes away from each other.

“I… I didn’t mean it like that!” Awesome said quickly, “I swear I didn’t! I mean- I totally understand why you left! I totally get it, and I’m not mad at you for it or anything! Cause, like, who wouldn’t want to live their life partying?! That’s WAY better than just being stuck on your boring home planet with lame losers your whole life! I can’t blame you for wanting something cooler! And I mean, flarp, that’s pretty much the other reason I left home too! Not just to make the kingdom bigger, but so I could have the freedom to live an awesome and epic party-life! It’s what I did before, and it’s what I’m going to do again once I’m done with my training!”

He paused, taking a moment to give his dad a small smile. “So, like, don’t think that I’m mad at you or hate you or anything, okay? We’re still cool, right?”

Unfortunately, his son’s words did nothing to reassure him. In fact, Makoto just looked more upset now. “…What?” Awesome asked, not understanding, “I said-”

“I know what you said,” Makoto replied as he finally turned away. Awesome’s frowned deepened as he clenched his fists.

“…I’m sorry,” he said simply, his words still sounding small even if they were genuine.

“You… You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” Makoto still wasn’t looking at him. Really, it almost seemed like he wasn’t looking at anything. He was just staring into space as his thoughts raced, though one thought rose above them all: If there was any moment where he had to actually be a dad, this was it. “Hey, Awesome…”

“…Yeah?” his son asked cautiously. 

“You want to know why I live such a simple life? Why I live such a ‘boring’ life?” he asked as he looked up - his face almost looking like it had aged another decade in just a few seconds. “Well, it’s ‘cause I learned something that’s pretty important: You’re never as cool as you think you are.”

“…” Awesome could feel his heart start to feel like it was sinking, but as much as part of him wanted to just completely ignore this, another part couldn’t help but listen as his father continued talking.

“You’re never as cool as you think you are… Even if you feel like you’re on top of the Galaxy, there’s always people cooler than you. Better than you, happier than you. So you try to feel better than them. Do stupid grop, force people to stay by you, do whatever you can just to feel the excitement and the high and the applause and the freedom. But it’s never enough… And before you know it, you’re stuck in your spotlight all alone and trapped while everyone else has moved on…”

“I, I don’t-” Awesome tried to say, his body shaking slightly, but he felt too stunned by all of this to try and argue. 

“It’s just the facts of life, unfortunately,” Makoto told him, glancing up for just a moment, “It doesn’t matter what we try to be, or even what we do. If we don’t eventually stop, we end up dooming ourselves. Make more mistakes, more regrets, until we’re at a completely dead end.” 

Awesome winced as flashes of his attempted come-back party, and even all the mistakes before it, were brought to the front of his mind. He clenched his eyes for a moment, trying to push them back. Those failures didn’t matter, he just had to forget about them and just be even more awesome to make up for them!

As if he could tell that this was what Awesome was doing, the older shark-man then looked his son straight in the eye, once again getting his complete attention. “And as long as you keep living this life - the 'cool, epic, awesome life' that you want to get back to? - you’re just going to keep hitting that same dead end,” he finished simply.

“…” Even if his chest was still heavy, Awesome managed to glare at his dad, growling under his breath as he shook even harder. “Are… Are you serious…? Are you serious right now?! You’re calling what I love to do, what I am, a MISTAKE?! I mean, _really?!_ Seriously, what gives YOU the flarping right to just throw shade on the way I live?! To call me a failure just because you made some mistakes?! I’m-!” 

Almost immediately, he was silenced when Makoto stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, gripping it firmly and steadying Awesome’s shaking just a little. Another ray of sunshine passed over them like a small wave, lasting for only a few seconds before the shadows of the clouds pushed it along. 

“…I know we still don’t exactly know each other that well, and… I’m sorry about that,” Makoto said quietly, “But… I don’t want to see you end up in that spotlight alone, chasing something that you’ll never reach and that’s just gonna leave you behind in the end. …But there is another option, you know.”

“…A-And, what’s that?” Awesome asked as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“You can keep partying, and keep enjoying yourself. But… When people start to leave, and you know it’s slowing down, don’t try to stop it. Don’t try to force them to stay, or force it to continue, or wait for new people to join you. Instead, just leave with everyone else. Don’t let them leave you behind, and don’t choose to stay behind. Just let the party end.”

“…” Once again, Awesome found that he couldn’t say anything. He had things he could say but, at that moment, he just had no words. Makoto kept his grip on his shoulder, the two standing there side-by-side, feeling like they were the only two on the planet. But finally, Awesome did manage to say one word: “…Okay…”

It was hard to know what he really meant by that. ‘Okay, I’m going to follow your advice’ or ‘Okay, I heard you’. Honestly, Makoto wasn’t even sure that Awesome knew himself. Still, he accepted it, giving his son a small nod. “…I’ve made plenty of mistakes since I left home. Plenty of regrets, too,” he told him, tightening his grip just a little, “But, for what it’s worth… I don’t regret running into you again.”

Awesome said nothing. No agreeing, no arguing… but he didn’t try to pull away either. 

The minutes seemed to pass like ages as they continued to stand there, words and thoughts and even memories continuing to echo around them. Eventually though, Makoto glanced up at the sky. He gave a small hum. “Looks like it’s gonna rain a bit today… I guess I should probably get back to my stall, just to set things up.”

“…Yeah…” Awesome replied, his eyes locked on the floorboards below. Slowly, he felt his father’s hand loosen, staying just long enough to give him a small pat or two on the shoulder before disappearing. 

“…Hey.” The younger shark-man managed to look up. Makoto was already looking at him, managing a small smile, even if he did look pretty unsure. Still, he continued. “So, if you need to talk or anything… I don’t really mind if you decide to call me. Alright?” 

It took a moment, but Awesome did actually nod back at him. “Alright… Later kiddo.” 

“Yeah, later…” Makoto turned around and walked away, sticking his hands in his pockets as he kept his head forward. After a couple seconds, Awesome turned around as well, heading down the short rest of the way towards the Skullship. …It wasn’t until he reached the tongue that he realized he had never even asked his father for his phone number. Still, he made no effort to try and catch up with him, and instead just sat down.

He didn’t really keep track of how long he sat there, but he knew it had to at least be 5:30 when he heard two pairs of footsteps walk down the tongue behind him. “…Uhh, Awesome?” Hater asked, “You know the ship’s open, right?”

“Yeah, Hater. I know.”

“…Then, why are you just sitting out here?” he asked as both he and his commander raised an eyebrow at him. When he didn’t answer, Hater asked another question. “…Did your dad turn out to be a huge jerk or something?”

Awesome thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah…”

“Well, did he not show up at all?” Peepers asked, trying his hardest not too sound too accusing. 

Awesome however still managed to give a small scowl at the implications, just for a moment. “No, he still showed up, and we spent the whole night together.”

There was a pause. Even more curious now, Hater and Peepers stepped of the tongue and moved to in front of the shark. “Then… What _did_ happen?” Peepers asked, actually looking a bit concerned.

Awesome gave a small sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “…Let’s just say that my old man just finished laying down some harsh truths for me and… I’m just trying to process it, alright?” Closing his eyes, he moved his hand up to rub his eye, not caring about ruining the make-up. 

“…I’m probably gonna stay out here a bit longer,” he told them, “Just, like… Give me five minutes or so. Or, I mean, if you guys gotta leave now, I can just catch up with you later or whatever…” 

The two looked at him for a moment before looking at each other. Not really sure what else to do, they simply moved out of the way and back onto the tongue and up to the jaw. Not too long after this, Awesome felt a raindrop or two land on his snout. The sun was fairly high now, providing a bit more light, but there were still plenty of thick clouds. “Guess he was right about the rain,” he mumbled, using the back of his fingerless glove to wipe the water away, only for three more drops to land on his face. 

With no point to it, he put his hand back down and continued to sit. A couple more drops landed on the top of his head. A raindrop or two here, a few more there, and then- …Nothing. 

Blinking, Awesome glanced up, and saw the rim of a light red parasol hanging above him, easily blocking the drops. 

He felt Hater sit down next to him, offering an only-slightly awkward pat on the arm while Peepers stood at the former emperor’s other side, still managing to stretch and hold the parasol high above Awesome’s head. “…You’ve got ten minutes,” the commander told him. 

“…Yeah,” he nodded, briefly glancing over at each of them before facing forward once more, “Got it.” Maybe he wouldn’t exactly start to feel great after ten minutes, but it would be enough. 

And so, that’s what the three of them did. They just sat together, staying silent and staying close as they watched the rain lightly fall. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what that one guy’s ‘joke’ was, he said “Are you sure you didn’t bring your daughter instead?”. Yeahhh, you can see why Makoto didn’t exactly appreciate that comment. Also, the piece of art in this chapter was drawn by me (sorry it's not that great)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Ever since I started writing the Awesome Arc, I knew that I wanted to write a story about Awesome running into his dad, and I also knew that it’d probably be one of the more interesting Awesome Arc stories to write. So, I really hope you all enjoyed it! ^v^

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda random but, I like to imagine Makoto with the voice of Steve Blum, just because that Spike Spiegel style of ‘subtle, chill yet still noticeable and admirable’ coolness works well for him, plus it makes for a good complimenting/contrasting element to Awesome’s ‘loud and bold’ style of coolness. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will be up soon! ^v^


End file.
